Shadow winx
by RavenWing1997
Summary: Bloom had a duaghter by Baltor this is her story
1. Chapter 1

"Go Shadow Winx" Darquess shouted. The shadow flame fairy transformed, her outfit was like Dark Blooms. The creature attacked her with a Blade of Darkness, Darkar laughed.

"You think this is funny you fool?" Darquess shouted at him" you can't control the Shadow Flame, even my father Baltor could not and he was made with it."

Darkar laughed "My brother was a fool, you are just like him."

Bloom suddenly flew into the room throwing Dragonflame magic at the creatures attacking Darquess.

"Leave my daughter alone Darkar" she said, hatred burning in her eyes.

Darkar just laughed, the shadow creatures attacking more fiercely than ever and Bloom grew tired she shouted "Flaming Dragon Fury!"Thus using the last of her energy destroyed the shadow creatures.

"MUM" shouted Darquess "you will pay for this Darkar" tears falling down her face.

She grabbed her mother's body and flew out the window and into the night crying.

"Dad" she shouted when she got home.

"What's wrong Dragon?"

Darquess smiled at the familiar nickname her father had for her.

"Mum is dead"

Baltor looked shocked and then anger overtook his handsome features, "my fool of a brother" he shouted" I will destroy him!" Baltor body shook with the rage that overcame him.

"You are going to Alfea" he said suddenly to Darquess.

"What no Dad please don't make me go there its all pink and you know I like black."

AT ALFEA…

"Darquess of Domino" said Darquess to the leprechaun at the gate

"Ahhhh you are the daughter of Bloom and Baltor hey." the leprechaun said

Darquess just walked through the gates of Alfea looking for her room which was in the Dragonflame wing of the castle. She found it a black door with her name on it and anther fairies name on it.

"Xena Fairy of War" Darquess read to herself.

She opened the door to see weapons of every sort cluttering the otherwise bland room. There were daggers, knives, swords, shields pikes, hammers and phials of deadly poison.

"Um hello anybody here?" Darquess asked nervously.

"Heya roomie" an unknown voice said "im Xena Fairy of War."

"Um hi im Darquess fairy of The Shadow Dragonflame"

"Cool, are you not the daughter of Bloom and Baltor?"

Darquess just looked away and walked to her room. Xena walked after her but decided not to push the matter.

When Darquess to in her room she started to cry hot tears ran down her face the Shadow flame fairy thought of her mother and her father who was plotting to destroy her uncle.

"_Aurestas valion lebon"_ she recited

A mirror opened up in front of her, allowing her to see what she wanted most right now,witch was her father! "Dad" she wailed "Don't do this"

Her father was destroying everything he saw just like he did when he was evil. He was looking for something, and then the image changed into Darkar gloating over his supposed victory. There came a knock at the door.

"Um Darquess, do you want to go down to Magix later? Came the voice of Xena.

The Shadow Flame fairy sighed and said "Sure why not it should be fun"

Magix, was cool there were shops and they met other fairies, there was Ardina fairy of forests, Arya fairy of Life and Death which intrigued Darquess.

Arya had a pale complexion and she wore gothic style clothing, black skinny's and a sleeveless top that had a skull on it she also wore black flip flops , her hair elbow was also black with a light grey streak running through it.

Ardina as different though her skin glowed and she wore a purple mini skirt a green midriff top and her hair waist length was dark brown with a green streak running through her hair her shoes were purple.

"Hi you must be Darquess" said Ardina

"Yes I am"

The four fairies walked to the witch part of town to look at the clothes there, Arya looked exited when she saw Hex café and the shop next to it. Three witches looked out of the window and saw them. Darquess saw them and got a bad feeling about them.

"Um guys I think we should leave!"

But it was to late the witches came out the tallest one walked right to them and said in a sneering voice "Oh my gosh look at the cute pixies"

The other two witches laughed.

Darquess saw Xena getting angry but before she could do any thing Xena transformed.

Her Winx outfit as black and gold, the top looking like armor and the bottom looked like a gladiator's skirt her boots were knee high and were black!

"Watch out witches" she spat


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2

The War Fairy's Fight

Darquess sighed and shouted "Go Shadow Winx"

She transformed and flew up to join Xena; she just glanced at the Shadowflame fairy

"Flight of Spears." A barrage of spears flew at the Witch.

"What no niceties? My name is Frostfire daughter of Icy and the Witch of the Ice Dragonflame. Those are my cousins the one in black is Ally Witch of Illusions and the one in purple is Echo Witch of Hatred" Frostfire said while dodging the spears thrown at her.

"Shadow Dragon!" shouted Darquess.

A black Dragon flew out and wrapped around Frostfire. Ally flew up to join her cousin; they acknowledged each other with a slight bob of their heads. "Illusion Delusion" Ally shouted and three Frostfire illusions came into being. The Shadow Dragon wrapped around Frostfire exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Frost Dragon" The Frost Dragon wrapped around Darquess binding her tightly. Darquess eyes opened wider. Knowing that was part of her powers.

"NOOOOO leave her alone" came a new voice, Darquess recognized it! It was her fathers…

"Dad" she choked out

Baltor, aimed flames at the Witches…

"Daddy welcome back." Said Frostfire a cold sparkling malice in her eyes.

"Frostfire my daughter Frostfire, it cannot be." Said Baltor

Arya looked at Darquess struggling in the grasp of a Frost Dragon

"Ok what the hell?" said Darquess "How can I have a sister? An evil sister at that?"

Frostfire cackled "Well Daddy Dearest fell in love with my Mommy, and had me, and then he ran off with a pixie Fairy and ran off and had you little Sister."

"Dad how can you do this to Mum you vowed to her that you had never loved a witch. You betrayed her even in life you betrayed, her." Darquess sobbed

"I never meant to betray your mother in any way, I loved her truly, and she was my Muirn Beatha Dan."

Baltor was now crying and both his daughters were looking at him with disgust and pity in their eyes, the 2 sisters looked at each other and flew then suddenly they hugged.

Ally looked like she would kill someone.

"Ok so your sister is a flipping Pixie! Who cares? I mean it's not like she is going to join Cloud Tower." Said Ally

The to sisters looked at her and flew away from each other snarling once more, Arya then intervened "Transform"

Her outfit was a black crop top and shorts with spiky wings which were turquoise and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Ally looked surprised at Arya transformation, not realizing that Arya controlled her life within her powers.

"Breath of the Dead"

The ground started to shake, the cement rose up and out walked skeletons with swords...

"Attack" shouted Arya

The skeletons started towards Ally, their, bones rattled and shook, the leading skeleton took a spear and lobbed it at Ally. She dodged. Xena looked at the spectacle like she was going to laugh at the whole fight; she swooped down and attacked Ally along with skeletons. Ally snarled and flew off to Cloud Tower along with Frostfire and Echo.

The Fairies looked at Baltor, who was still sobbing on the floor. Ardina looked at him with her forest green eyes that were filled with pity.

Darquess did not look at him she just walked away without saying a word. Xena eyes were glazed with their victory.

"Ok ladies pj in my dorm later." Shouted Xena "it's to celebrate our victory"

Darquess just looked sadly at her father not wanting to know what they were going to do to him.

The Magix Guard came running down the street, screaming at them to them to detransform

The girls looked sheepish, not wanting to get in trouble..

"What happened in Magix that the gaurds have to come and pull you guys out of a fight with Witches from Cloud Tower?" Miss Faragonda ranted.

"Im sorry Miss F but one of those Witches is my sister, and im sorry that we started a fight." Darquess said not looking the Headmistress in the eyes.

Miss Faragonda looked at them and sighed "Just go to your rooms I will not have you reapet what you have said here"

That was the end of their discussion with Faragonda.

**AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAP[TER 2 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ PPL I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK….. LOVE YOU AND GINGER COOKIES TO THE NEXT PERSON TO REVIEW NEXT WILL BE THE PJ PARTY YAY **


	3. Chapter 3 The Pj Party

Chapter 3

The Pj Party

The Fairies walked into Darquess and Xena rooms, they oohed and aaahed, Arya was dressed in black shorts and tops showing off her belly ring which was a skull, Ardina was different dressed in Earth pjs wich was Tinkerbell in greens and browns, she also carried a book _The Wheel Of Time The Shadow Rising by Robert Jordan_, Xena was dressed in gold and black with a dagger at her hip and 3 spears close to hand ready to lob at an oncoming enemy, Darquess who was not used to having friends because of her father was dressed in her black crop top and a pair of shorts with a dragon on it and showing off her tattoo of a black dragon around both arms.

"Welcome Ladies "shouted Xena who was standing at the door like a sentinel.

Arya looked around at the room and finally looking at the War Fairy.

"Your planet and mine have been at war for almost 3000 years, and me I bear no hatred to your people but the war must end therefore I pledge my life and my powers at your disposal so that this war may end." Xena looked surprised at the Life and Death Fairy and felt a Fairy Bond link her to Arya.

"Then I accept the bond and the honor you have bestowed upon me!" Xena said formally

The 2 Fairies hugged, and Ardina looked at them and started to cry at the emotional moment...

Darquess waved her hands and 4 beds appeared on the floor, all of them laughed at the display. Ardina went over to the bed at the end of the room by the window and waved her hands and the room was under a forest canopy they heard bird calls and smelt the coolness of the forest air a musty earthy smell.

"OK people lets play an Earth" Darquess was cut off as their door burst open and in the door stood 3 different Fairies. Xena recognized all of them.

It was Abigail Fairy of Peace and Xena's sister, Sapphire Fairy of Jewels and the Daughter of Diaspro and Sky and of course the Princess of Eracklion, Meghan Fairy of Plants and the daughter of Flora and Helia.

"OMG girls look who it is the loser freak club" said Meghan "And the biggest freak of them all Arya Fairy of Freaks"

Her Clique laughed evilly and the girls looked at each other.

"Funny you guys are so funny" Arya said "At least I have a useful power Meghan unlike yours we will see when the Fairy Duels come around and I will challenge you OK."

Meghan looked like a frog was going to jump out of her mouth at the retort. She turned on her heels and shot a glare at Arya.

"Hey Abz you are the Fairy of Peace and yet you are more Warlike than me."Xena said to her sister

"At least I am cool big sis and don't hang out with freaks" Abigail said in menacing yet calm tone

The 2 sisters glared at each other before looking away. The 3 Fairies turned to the door and said "at least we have a cool name our name is Flaming Diamonds.

The walked out of the room without looking back.

The girls looked at each other and laughed tears streaming across their faces.

"Speaking about names" said Darquess still laughing "We need one I mean what are friends without names"

They stared for a minute as if trying to figure out if she was mad.

"That is a cool thought Darquess OK I have a name Jinx cos most of our powers are more Witchy than the rest of the Fairy population" Arya said a knowing gleam in her eyes.

The Fairies smiled, to Arya it was a sign of acceptance.

"OK then lets get this party started" laughed Ardina

Arya raised her hands and waved them in a long sweeping motion and a mini skeleton danced around the room glittering in thousands of colures. They all laughed.

Ardina lifted her arms and blew into her hands and forest birds flew out trilling wildly.

Xena then took the floor by making daggers fly across the room in wild yet beautiful dance.

Darquess gave them all a knowing smile and recited "_Protectus Energius Birdien!"_

Blue energy surrounded the others and lifted into the air with a protective barrier that shrank into their skin glowing with a wild red then fading into nothingness. The rest of Jinx looked at her in surprise.

"Um Darquess that was a really powerful protection spell" Ardina said.

"Yeah don't you guys like it? My dad taught me a lot of things before I came to Alfea" she said uncertainly.

Ardina, Arya and Xena looked at her. But there was a loud boom that interrupted the party and an unknown voice shouted "Darquess I want that dumb Fairy and I want her to be my slave bring that itsy bitsy Fairy to me and will not harm your school!"

Darquess recognized the voice it was Darkar looking for revenge he wore his trademark rags over his exoskeleton. The Jinx girls screamed they thought that he had been destroyed in Blooms 2nd year.

A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY. AND TO PRINCESS XIATON FOR BEING AN AWSUM PERSON LOVE YOU ALL! BLOOMIX OUT


	4. Chapter 4 another fight part1

Chapter 4

Another fight and New Friends

Darquess gasped, looking at her uncle, he looked like a beast out of the Forest of Shadow. He was throwing energy balls at the shield that covered Alfea.

"Darquess my lovely niece how nice of you to try and stop the death of many of these pathetic Fairies" Darkar said as if to aggravate her.

"Darkar don't think of trying to break the Shield" said Darquess

Darkar laughed the sound ringing in her ears as he swooped in the air not caring as he was so close to the treetops of Alfea Forest, he flew and hovered in front of Darquess leering at her revealing Winx outfit.

"Living Forest" shouted a familiar voice.

Alfea Forest came alive and grabbed Darkar by his ankle and held him in place for a whole bunch white skeletons that were getting chop happy, Arya flew right up to him glaring with a burning hatred that surpassed even Darquess hate for her uncle.

"You took my home, my planet, my family and you stand there and smile as if you did not destroy my world" Arya shouted at him "you are a _verdon _a traitor to all that our world stood for!"

"Our world stood for nothing that your family cared for your Highness and the pathetic family" Darkar spat…..

**Ooh the plot thickens I know that the chapter is short but I will make it up to you ppl I swear sorry **

**a.n a note on the translation **_**verdon **_**means traitor thank you**


	5. Chapter 5 Another Fight part 2

Another fight and New Friends Part 2

The Life and Death Fairy was angry, so angry. The trees were blowing in the distance like they agreed with her; Arya grimaced in pain as she remembered her planet Déyjà. She remembered the bone trees, the wild Gothic beauty of the Palace grounds and the pain she had felt when Darkar ripped that away from her. She had promised herself she would avenge her people, that he would pay her fight had gone on for more than 2000 years as she was immortal time was of no consequence to her.

Darkar chuckled "I see that you did not tell your friends where you came from, you are as pathetic as your parents were."

Arya felt the pain, as she flew flapping her turquoise wings "Gedon fley parton here laksana Darkar" she spat at him reverting to her native language.

(Gedon fley parton here laksana: You are a fool Lord Darkar sorry about the language LOL)

Darkar laughed at the angry Fairy that flew towards him, she would pay for her insolence later when he ruled Magix an energy ball formed in her cupped hands it was as black as the night.

"I hope you rot in hell Darkar!" shouted Xena as she flew up to join her friend in the sky of Magix.

Ardina and Darquess also flew up to the battle taking place in the air their turquoise wings in both hands energy balls were brewing like a storm in winter. Ardina normally calm look failed and she launched the grass green energy ball that was in her hands hitting Darkar in the small of his red exoskeleton back.

"You destroyer of worlds, you who would take another's life dares to come before me, Ardina Fairy of Forests and Daughter of Helia and Flora, Princess of fair Linphea and my sister is Meghan Fairy of Plants ." Ardina shouted

Darkar looked at her with shock reverberating on his face as he saw the daughter of one of the most peaceful yet feared warriors; he knew that she had power and a fighting spirit that would never allow her to give up but like her father she would eventually break but that took years.

"I will enjoy breaking you as I enjoyed breaking your father." he said with a malicious smile on his deformed face "And I will enjoy killing that Fairy of Life and Death!"

"Not if I can help it, I may have only just met my little sister but I will not allow you to harm her!" said a new voice.

Darkar turned around and saw a long slender girl in an ice blue catsuit with heels, her hair was also blue but her eyes were like Darquess a bright liquid gold with a blue dragon tattoo running down her right arm. Frostfire swooped into the fight that was going on in the skies above Alfea.

"Uncle Darkar how unpleasant to meet you." Frostfire said

Darkar smiled like it was just a joke "You are a fool just like your mother she defied her master and do you know that is where you come from."

Frostfire just sneered at her uncle with a regal disdain she lifted her hands into the air blue ice forming around her arms. Darker just smiled his wicked smile while making a energy ball behind, his back.


	6. Chapter 6 importent information

Okay time to explain the history of why the Jinx all has some sort of story with Darkar

Arya: her planet Deyja was at war with Waran (Xena Planet) after 3000 years of fighting she decided to end the war by offering a Fairy Bond to the war fairy. Then she received word that her planet was destroyed by none other than Darkar.

Xena: the Fairy Bond compels her to help Arya with her fight as they are now allies.

Ardina: she has no problem with Darkar unless you count the fact that he attacked her friends.

Darquess: Darkar killed her mother (Bloom) so all she wishes for is revenge and to drain his dark energy as that might be able to bring her mother back.

Frostfire: she wants to help her half sister (Darquess) so that she may learn more about having the IceFlame.

What happened to Baltor: he was taken captive in Magix when he tried to tell Darquess about Frostfire and he was driven mad by the loss of his Muirn Beatha Dan (Soulmate) (Bloom)

Pay attention to Flaming diamonds they are importent to the story


	7. Chapter 7 Clearing up Confusion

OK my story is on Hiatus only because I will be posting character bios and all that so you will see people not yet introduced to Shadow Winx and a.n Aryas and Xenas powers change so disregard their current powers thank you. AND I HOPE THAT IT WILL CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION THAT YOU HAVE….

ARDINA

Parents: Flora, Helia. Sibling: Meghan

Power source: Forests

Faveroute attack: Forest Fury

Defense: Forest shield

Personality: she is like her mother

Apperence: she looks like a younger version of her mother, just with black hair.

Level 1winx: just like he mothers just in forest green

Charmix: like her mothers

Enchantix: like her mothers just in forest green

Status: commoner , next guardian fairy

Boyfriend: none

Normal outfit: tank top (green) shorts (purple) platform(Green)

Pixie: Zing Pixie of Disguise

Home realm: Linphea

DARQUESS

Parents: Baltor, Bloom sibling: Frostfire

Power source: Shadow Flame (Made by the mixing of that Dark Fire (Baltor) and Dragon Flame (Bloom) if Darquess absorbs more darkness then she will become the Fairy of the DarkFlame

Faveroute attack: Shadow Dragon

Defense: Dragon absorbtion (absorbs the power of the attack sent at her and makes her stronger

Personality: proud, sarcastic

Apperence: she looks like Bloom just with gold eyes and a dragon tattoo down her right arm and around her waist

Home Realm: Sparx/Domino

Level 1winx: just like Dark Bloom

Charmix: Pin: Spikey heart and Bag: a black heart with two spikes

Enchantix: Dark Bloom style

Status: Princess, Warrior

Boyfriend: Quazar

Normal outfit: black skirt, and a black top with a baby blue dragon motif

Pixie: Ninfea Pixie of Nature

ARYA

Parents: Unknown

Power source: Necromancy (Death magic)

Faveroute attack: Rising Dead

Defense: Force of the Damned

Personality: sharp witted, sarcastic

Appearence: black hair with a white streak running through it, green/blue eyes,

Level 1winx: grey shorts grey tube top, spiky wings in turquoise

Charmix: pin: horns bag: a small bag going around her waist

Enchantix: grey mini dress with large spiky wings

Status: Princess, warrior

Boyfriend: Dominick

Normal outfit: black leggings grey shirt with a skull and black platforms

Pixie: Athena pixie of Wisdom

Home realm: Deyja

Xena

Parents: Riven, mother unknown

Power source: Strife

Faveroute attack: Warrior of Strife

Defense: Skoliro

Personality: dour, stoic, always calm

Apperence: long pink hair she looks like Riven just more feminine

Level 1winx: Laylas just in purple

Charmix: Tecna Purple

Enchantix: Tecna purple

Status: commoner

Boyfriend: none yet

Normal outfit: short khaki skirt with a blue top

Pixie: Elena Pixie of Light

Home realm: Popularius

Emrys

Parents: Radius sibling Stella

Power source: Light

Faveroute attack: Force of Light

Defense: Light Shield

Personality: she shows no emotion, and loves shopping she is much like Stella

Apperence: blue eyes platinum blonde hair she has tha face of someone who has seen and dealt out pain

Level 1winx: white skirt with a sash connecting to her white tube top

Charmix: a triangle with what looks like wings and her bag is just plain white

Enchantix: short white ruffled dress with large blue wings

Believix: Roxys just in white

Status: Princess

Boyfriend: Merlin Wizard of Tides

Normal outfit: Blue short dress with purple platforms

Pixie: Discorda Pixie of Discord

Home realm: Solaria

I hope that this clears up any confusion that you had LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
